


Already Sinned (in another time)

by Omegarose



Series: More Canon Versions of Harry Potter lol [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bellatrix isn't an inherently bad person, Sirius is implied to die in this one, Trans Sirius Black, the black family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Bellatrix didn't ask to turn out the way she did.She didn't really have a choice.
Series: More Canon Versions of Harry Potter lol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678237
Kudos: 7





	Already Sinned (in another time)

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for mentions of spousal abuse/rape
> 
> [You can find my tumblr here!](https://omegros.tumblr.com)

Bellatrix Black made the ultimate sacrifice when she was only fifteen.

When she was to turn seventeen she would be wed to Rodolphus Lestrange. Her engagement to Galloran Greengrass was called off. Rodolphus would not be allowed to marry Sterope, or Narcissa, or Andromeda.

When Andromeda heard, she rushed to Bellatrix’s side.

“Why?” she asked, only twelve and oh-so small.

In some worlds, Bellatrix falls into her tears, and pulls her little sister into a hug. She wouldn’t say anything, not really, but Andromeda would have known the fear, and anger, and hopelessness.

In this world Bellatrix would swallow back her emotions like she always had in front of everyone  ~~ but Galloran ~~ . Andromeda would start to turn away from her sister--she would never gain the same appreciation and understanding about the masks everyone else seemed so keen on wearing.

But no matter the world, Bellatrix would marry Rodolphus. She would return to school for the final few months of her sixth year after taking a few days for the wedding, with bruises on her hips and kisses across her collar. In all worlds, she doesn't let anyone see her pain.

In some, Andromeda would notice.

In this world, she wouldn’t.

~~~

Bellatrix didn’t torture the Longbottoms, not in any world. She was not cruel by nature, and only did what she must to survive her husband’s whims. In almost all of them she still goes to Azkaban. In this one she doesn’t hold onto her sanity.

When she is broken out of Azkaban with the rest of the Dark Lord’s servants, she is angry. Angry and irrational.

She stayed with her youngest sister, in her husband’s manor with the lavish yard and the healthy child and the peaceful relationship. Rodolphus didn’t care much for controlling Bellatrix, anymore. The dementors had sucked it out of him.

It was in his best interest, anyways. Bellatrix wasn’t going to take anything from him. Not anymore.

The damage he did--everything from the beatings to the rape and the forced bidding of the Dark Lord, to the resulting stay at Azkaban--was clear. He’d taken her at fifteen and bent and teased and shoved at her ‘til she broke.

_ What for _ , she’d think bitterly,  _ so that Sterope wouldn’t be married to him? Ungrateful brat didn’t deserve the treatment. _

But it wasn’t Sterope any longer, hadn’t been in years.  _ He _ changed it to Sirius.

Bellatrix’s sacrifice of Galloran Greengrass was for nothing. Rodolphus wouldn’t have cared for a boy.

(( _ But would that have turned him toward sweet Narcissa? Or naive Andromeda? _ some small, rational part of her whispered. She didn’t listen to it.))

It was a little less than a year before she saw  _ him _ . Sirius. Her cousin who she needlessly sacrificed everything for.

He looked well. Much better than the rest of those who’d been in Azkaban.

**_It wasn’t fair._ **

It was  **_his_ ** fault.

He laughed as they duelled, but he didn’t know how deep her hatred ran.

He didn’t realize how far she’d go.


End file.
